Lost Girl
by caskettintheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Clara run into an unexpected problem that leads to one of the worst catastrophes in human and timelord history alike. Running to Vastra and Jenny for help, the four run into a little something, or someone, that changes their lives forever.
1. Prologue

"Father?" The little girl asked him as he picked her up.

"Yes, sweetheart?" The father replied as he carried her across the kitchen and over to the stairs.

"How come I don't have brown hair like you and mama?" The four year old shook her head, her curls bouncing as if a soft wind had just blown by.

"Because you are special."

"But I want to be beautiful, like mama was." The father stopped and brought her in front of him as he responded,

"You are the most beautiful child I have ever seen."

"What about mama?" The little girl's eyes widened.

"She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. You remind me of her every day." The child smiled and rested her head on her father's shoulder as he lightly carried her up the stairs.

"Now it's time to get you ready for bed. Which gown would you like tonight sweetheart?" The father asked as he pulled open a drawer.

"The white one," The child replied, "It reminds me of angels. That's what mama is now, right father?" The older man smiled as he knelt down to his yawning daughter.

"Yes. She certainly is."

After the girl was all set in her night gown and washed up for bed, she asked her father if he would pray with her. Of course, being the loving father he is, he complied and kneeled down next to his only daughter to pray.

The child was tucked neatly into her bed as the father said,

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too father." She replied sleepily as her eyes shut because she could no longer hold them open.

The father smiled as he kissed her forehead and turned off the oil lamp. He quietly snuck out of the room to leave his daughter in a peaceful sleep.

He went back down the creaky old stairs to check on his son, who he had left to read in the sitting room. As he walked in, he had found his son fast asleep in his chair, book sliding off his lap and head lolled to the side. The father chuckled as he picked up the boy who was coming of age quickly. The twelve year old had been studying hard in order to become a doctor; he wanted to help the sick and dying. This new found passion had been slammed into him at the passing of his beloved mother. The poor child had been devastated when his mother had finally died and had refused to leave his room for two weeks straight afterwards. The father has been making sure ever since that even though his mother is gone, he will always be there for him.

When he was about to make his way up the stairs he had heard a smash outside his front door. He froze, clutching to the child in his arms, and backed up behind the stairs to set his child down.

"Son, Son! You need to wake up," His tone hushed but urgent. The boy woke up groggily and asked,

"What's wrong father?"

"I think there is somebody outside our front door. Go upstairs and protect your sister. Go now!" The boy nodded and flew up the stairs as silently as he could.

The father pulled out his shotgun from under the stairs and then yelled,

"We are armed! If you do not remove yourself from my property I will shoot to kill." He listened intently. All he heard was the howl of the midnight wind and the shuffling of the leaves across the dirt road. He lowered his guard and turned back around.

Meanwhile the little boy had woken his sister and told her to get into the closet. They hid her behind an old dress of her mother's and the boy told her,

"Do not move from this spot, okay? Do not move until father or I come to get you." The little girl nodded as the boy stood up. He whipped his head towards the door as he heard his father yell from downstairs.

He looked down at his little sister and said,

"I love you. Now stay where you are." He closed the door of the closet and ran to help his father. As the boy came down the stairs he gasped at what he saw. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. This was like the stuff that came out of nightmares or stories. He watched as the monster tore into his father's body, melting the skin wherever it touched, and saw him pull out a pulsing red heart before him. The boy cried out as the monster stuffed the heart into his greedy mouth and the child ran back up the stairs. Unfortunately, he never made it to the top.

The little girl covered her ears as she heard the cries and screams of her father and brother; silently knowing she would never see them again, as she would never see her mother. Tears ran down the small child's face as she experienced, what would be known as, the worst day of her life.


	2. Chapter 1

The small brunette ran through the emptying halls, bursting out of the front door to get to her lonely motorcycle. As she hopped onto it, she strapped on her black helmet, courtesy of the Doctor, and revved the engine. She felt the hum of the motorcycle racing through her veins, pumping her heart to a blinding but familiar rhythm. Clara grinned knowing today was going to be amazing. It was going to be spent with the Doctor after all.

Clara sped down the road at incomprehensible rate, the wind blew through her chocolate hair and plastered her wide grin onto her face. She felt as if she was on a high that she would never come down from; she was on top of the whole entire universe. Clara quickly arrived at the spot where the Doctor promised to pick her up, but arriving seven minutes early Clara decided to idle on down the street where her favorite little coffee shop sat on the corner.

Though today she wasn't in the mood for her normal sweetened coffee. She needed something new and refreshing. Something that would spike her senses, though she knew she would be getting an even bigger adrenaline rush the moment she stepped through those blue doors.

So instead she went with a strong strawberry and banana smoothie, something sweet and delicious. As soon as the cup was placed in her pale hand, she got right back on her sizable motorcycle and lazily rode back to her meeting spot.

She sipped her smoothie quickly as she waited for the doctor. Her free hand was taping the top of the motorcycle anxiously as her mind ran wild. She wondered where the doctor would take her off to this time. Rome? Paris? 1940s New York? Greece in the early ages?

But as soon as she heard that familiar screech of the brakes, Clara was up and ready for her next adventure, her thoughts lost in the wind. Though it hadn't clicked at the moment that there was more than just a screeching, there was also a crash, a loud bang and whizzing that could be heard from miles away. The T.A.R.D.I.S came to an abrupt and startling stop a few feet in front of Clara. She cautiously walked toward her new adventure, knowing the moment she stepped in it would be the moment where she would lose track of time and be hurdled into the unknown. Naturally she welcomed the thought and stepped in. And as she predicted, everything stopped for a second and any train of thought she had had coming on, was permanently lost.

BANG. Clara jumped, reality coming back in a flash as the doctor whirled around the corner to grab her wrist, flinging her across the way.

"Doctor!" Clara cried out as she tried to find something to grip.

"Clara! Clara Clara Clara!" The doctor rambled on as he hit some buttons and pushed some levers.

"What on Earth is going on?" Clara stumbled across the T.A.R.D.I.S as they tumbled through the universe.

"We're not on Earth anymore!"

"Doctor!" Clara yelled, nearly out of annoyance.

"We need to go!" He shouted back, trying to find their destination.

"Why?" Clara was starting to get frustrated with the Doctor.

"Something is wrong!" The Doctor yelled as the T.A.R.D.I.S jerked harshly to the right, almost throwing Clara off the platform.

"What is wrong?!" Clara struggled to bring herself to an upright position, though a grin spread across her face, panting from the craziness of it all.

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted as the T.A.R.D.I.S crashed landed in 2147.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, are we." Clara stated as she brushed herself off and stood straight up.

"Not even close! Let's go!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged the short girl out of his unbelievable machine. And the first word that popped into Clara head when she walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S was _chaos_.

People were running around frantically as explosions were coming from left and right. The Doctor started to walk, pulling Clara along behind him as he weaved through the frantic crowd of people.

"This isn't supposed to be happening! This is when the humans realize how to work together! This was supposed to be the year Clara!"

"The year for what?" Clara shouted.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, not far from his T.A.R.D.I.S, a baffled look overcoming his face as he turned to look at everyone all at once. Clara watched the man as he scrutinized the houses and the people.

"Clara. What is wrong with this picture?" Clara tore her gaze from the Doctor's face and examined the people closely. Her eyes widened as she realized what exactly was wrong.

"The people. They're all different. And the houses! They- they- they're-"

"They're from different eras. Someone has been pulling houses from their natural environment and putting them here."

"Why?!" Clara shouted.

"Because somebody is trying to _create_ chaos." The Doctor's face became dark while he scanned the crowd for any real threats. All he saw was burning and destruction, but he could not come to the conclusion of who was creating such devastation. He watched as a mother picked up her child, only to fall into a pit of intense flames.

The Doctor shut his eyes, closing off any pain that came to his mind. He needed to stay focus, not only for Clara's well being, but for this whole world's.

His mind raced with millions of calculations, trying to figure out how this could have started. He slowly walked around as he observed the current situation. Thousands upon thousands of people we're trampling each other to get away from an unknown cause. He also took to notice that people stayed as far away from the houses as humanly possible, as if they were a poison not to be messed with.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled across the vast amount of people. She held up his T.A.R.D.I.S's phone and waved it freely over her head.

He cautiously walked over to his phone and took it from the young girl's hand.

"This is the Doctor speaking." The Doctor didn't take his eyes away from Clara's as he listened to the other person speak rapidly into the other end of the line. Clara could only guess at what the person was saying.

The Doctor perked right up and said, "I'll be there right away."

He threw the phone back down and looked back up at Clara, "Let's go. We have an adventure to get to." Clara's smile grew, along with the Doctor's, as they hopped back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor ran to his console as he set the date/time coordinates and pressed many buttons. Clara hung on tight as she shouted,

"Doctor! Where are we going now?"

"Where are we going?" The Doctor inquired as pulled quite a large lever. He stopped to look at his much younger companion as he said, "1894, of course."


End file.
